Alles von zum geburtstag, meine liebe
by Star-BeningluvIndonesia
Summary: Sequel dari Good-bye, meine liebe. Ludwig mengunjungi makam Lintang pada hari ulang tahunnya. Memori pun akhirnya kembali terkenang..., all is Ludwig POV. Not good at summary, just read the story.
1. Chapter 1

Alles von zum Geburtstag, meine liebe

Summary: Sequel dari Good-bye, meine liebe. Ludwig mengunjungi makam Lintang pada hari ulang tahunnya. Memori pun akhirnya kembali terkenang..., all is Ludwig POV. Not good at summary, just read the story.

Warning: OOC, Sad ending yang biasa-biasa aja, romance gak kerasa, agak complicated, diharapkan untuk membaca fic ini sambil mendengarkan Past Story/Roaring Tides

Rated: K+

Disclaimer: Axis Power Hetalia – Himaruya Hidekazu ; OC!Lintang Bening & story – Star-BeningluvArthur

"_masa lalu Lintang's POV"_

Sidoarjo, Indonesia, 7 Agustus 2012

Cukup sulit untuk menemukan rumahmu. Aku tak tahu bahwa rumahmu masih dalam kawasan desa. Walaupun rumahmu terletak di kawasan perumahan. Setelah bertemu dengan keluargamu, mereka memperbolehkanku untuk mengunjungimu. Dengan sebuket bunga mawar putih dan biru kesukaanmu, hmm... Aku tidak sabar.

Perjalanannya hanya beberapa menit dari rumahmu. Ternyata tak cukup jauh ya? Tapi rasanya aku harus berhati-hati dalam memilih jalan. Dimana ya? Oh, aku menemukanmu.. "Hai Lintang..., alles von zum geburtstag..." kataku. Meskipun aku tahu kau tak akan bisa menjawabnya, aku yakin kau pasti akan tersenyum padaku..., aduh..., kau membuatku blushing... "Tak terasa sudah 2 tahun sejak kejadian itu... Yah..., paling tidak keluarga Vargas sudah mengatakan semuanya. Aku lega.." Sambil mengelus sebuah nisan dengan tulisan:

**Lintang Bening**

**Lahir: 7 Agustus 2012**

**Wafat: 3 Mei 2010**

**Semoga semua kebaikannya tetap dikenang sampai selamanya**

"Heh..., kalau saat ini kau tetap ada, mungkin kau akan benar-benar sibuk dengan segala urusan universitas yang seakan tak mengenal waktu. Bahkan sering sekali aku harus lembur dan hampir tidak tidur..."

"_Kau ini..., santailah sedikit... Kalau bekerja terus-menerus itu tidak baik..."_ Entah kenapa aku masih mengingat pesanmu itu... Padahal kalau kupikir-pikir, harusnya pesan seperti itu mudah dilupakan orang.

"_Kau itu terlalu disiplin tahu? Terkadang, aku menganggapmu ehmm..., jangan marah ya..., neat freak?"_ Aduh, saat seperti ini aku malah ingat saat aku memarahimu gara-gara kau ketiduran di kelas. "*sighs* Kau rasanya tidak akan berubah... Tetap saja malas seperti dulu...

"_Aku tidak bisa berubah dalam waktu cepat..."_ Dasar payah..., harusnya kau disiplin sedikit... _"Kalau aku disiplin, nanti kamu ada saingannya..."_ Aneh..., kita kan beda jurusan, Lintang... _"Wehehehe..., meskipun begitu, nanti kita sama-sama jadi lulusan terbaik lho..." _Kalau seperti itu kan tidak apa-apa... _"Ehmm..., iya sih..., eh, kamu mau nggak dateng ke acara ulang tahunku?"_

"**!"**

"Kenapa aku ingat saat 'itu'?" tanyaku saat sepotong kenangan terbesit dalam benakku...

_-Flashback-_

"_LUUDDDWWWWIIIIIIGGGG!" suara super keras nan cempreng membahana diseluruh lab biologi. Aku menoleh ke arah pintu dan Lintang ada disana sambil malambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum lebar. "Eh, aku nggak tahu kalau kamu punya pacar, ve~" kata Feliciano, temanku dari Italia. Aku hanya menggeleng, membereskan buku-bukuku lalu berjalan ke arah pintu._

"_Geez..., kamu ini merepotkan..." jawabku. Ia hanya memanyunkan bibirnya. "Huh..., ayo, aku pingin ke kantin... Temenin ya..., hari ini kan hari spesial... katanya dan menarik lenganku. Aku hanya blushing..._

_~Kantin~_

"_HAI S'MUA! Sorry telat..., aku jemput seseorang dulu..." katanya. Di meja panjang kantin, duduklah Alfred, Arthur, Kiku, Antonio, Lovino, Bella, Willem, Elizaveta, Francis, Gilbert, dan lain-lainnya yang tidak bisa kusebutkan satu-satu. "OK! Sekarang mulai pestanya!" katanya keras-keras. Aku masih tidak tahu apa yang terjadi disini, tapi aku melihat beberapa kado dan sebuah kue ulang tahun yang super besar di tengah-tengah meja_

"_Ayo Ludwig..., aku kan sudah mengajakmu..." katanya lagi. "Hmm..., Lin.., ini ada acara apa sih?"_

"_LINTANG! MET ULTAH YA! DA-ZE!" Eh, itu Yong Soo, anak IPS. "Yong Soo! Pelan-pelan jalannya!" Eh, ada Wang Mei juga, dari kelas sebelahku. Lalu Wang Yao, Chao Kirkland, adiknya Arthur, bahkan Ivan Braginski dari Rusia datang. Akhirnya dia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku karena banyak orang yang datang._

_Saat aku masih berdiri dan melihat semua orang, Alfred berbisik pada Arthur. Tidak terlalu keras, namun aku bisa mendengarnya... "Kenapa si Lintang bawa Ludwig ke sini?" dan dijawab oleh Arthur, "Aku juga nggak tahu, you git! Tanya ndiri aja sono!"_

_Semua mulai bergumam.. Aku tahu kehadiranku tidak diinginkan disini... Aku mengerti.. Sepanjang hidupku, diundang ke acara ulang tahun..., benar nggak ya? Rasanya ini beneran acara ulang tahun deh..., hanya beberapa kali. Yang mengundang pun hanya Kiku dan Feliciano. Dan suasana pasti jadi tidak enak kalau ada aku. Mungkin karena aku terkenal sebagai anak yang punya disiplin tinggi._

"_Lin..., aku mau tanya.. Kenapa si potato bastard ini diundang? Kupikir kau hanya mengundang teman-temanmu..." Pernyataan blak-blakan Lovino langsung membuatku down. Kupikir Lintang akan mengelak.., tapi, "Memang kenapa? Ludwig adalah sahabatku sejak SD, jadi kan nggak apa-apa kalau dia kuajak... Lagipula..." dia menoleh padaku. "Ludwig itu sahabat yang baik kok..."_

_Dia berjalan kearahku lalu menggenggam tanganku. "Walaupun sering lupa kapan aku ulang tahun..., tapi Ludwig selalu membantuku meskipun aku benar-benar mengesalkan.., meskipun aku sering merepotkannya dan membuatnya marah... Tapi Ludwig masih mau menjadi temanku. Karena itu..., bagiku... Merayakan hari ini tanpa Ludwig..., tidak akan lengkap...__Ich__fühle mich so einsam__ohne dich hier...__Wirst du__immer__zu meiner Geburtstagsfeier__kommen__von nun an__?__"_

_Aku mengangguk, "Ja..., danke..., Lintang..." ia membalasnya dengan senyuman lebar. Semua terdiam.., lalu mulai tersenyum. Pertama dari Antonio, lalu dari Yao, lalu, Ivan, lalu Kiku, dan akhirnya semua ikut tersenyum... "Ya udah..., Lud, kamu duduk disini aja!" kata Wang Mei sambil menunjuk celah kosong di sebelahnya. Aku akhirnya bisa diterima.., oleh semua orang..._

_Karena dirimu..., meine liebe..._

_-Flashblack End-_

Tak terasa.., hanya mengingat saat itu saja air mataku sudah mengalir. Kau terlalu baik, Lintang... "Hmm..., kalau saja tahun ini kau masih ada..." kataku sambil mengusap mataku, lalu membersihkan kacamataku yang basah karena air mata.. "Andaikan kau masih ada di dunia ini... Mungkin saja..." Mungkin saja, merayakan ulang tahunmu adalah suatu hal yang sangat kutunggu...

"Aku harus pergi..." kataku seraya bangkit. "Alles von zum geburtstag.., meine liebe..." lalu berjalan menjauhi tempatmu berada... Angin berhembus kencang..., _"Gleichermaßen auch..., meine liebe.., Ludwig..." _kurasakan kau memelukku. Memberikan kata-kata itu, sebelum akhirnya kau hilang bersama dengan angin yang berhembus...

"Wenn zu irgendeinem Zeitpunkt für mich gekommen, um mit euch sein ... Ich freue mich auf ..."

"_Wenn__es darum geht,__Zeit für Sie,__Seite an Seite__mit mir zu tun__...Ich__hole dich__...__"_

"Eines Tages ..."

"_Eines Tages__...__"_

"Definitiv..."

"_Definitiv..."_

.

.

.

Fin

.

.

.

A/N: Hai! I'm back! Hmm..., ini lanjutan cerita dari Good-bye meine liebe. Ceritanya 2 tahun setelah Lintang meninggal. Author buat fic ini waktu mau ultah... Selamat ulang tahun ya Author! *plak!curcolbangetsihkamunak? Semoga bisa membuat reader seenggaknya tersentuh. Bosen juga nggak apa-apa Read and review please...

Arigatou... Maaf kalo nggak dikasih translate..., karena disini, Lintang adalah orang yang bisa ngomong pake berbagai bahasa didunia. Kan nggak kerasa kehebatannya Lintang kalo dikasih translate... OK? Lihat sendiri di G**g** T***sl*** ya...


	2. Chapter 2

Alles von geburtstag, meine liebe chapter 2

"Perkenalkan..., namaku Samuel Ashzreit Andrewson.. Aku teman masa kecil Lintang..."

Pernyataan itu terus terngiang di kepalaku... " Senang bertemu denganmu, Mr. Andrewson..." jawabku setelah beberapa lama. Ia berjalan melewatiku, lalu meletakkan sesuatu yang ia bawa, bahkan aku tidak melihat apa yang dia bawa. "Hm..., mawar biru dan putih ya? Sudah lama sekali sejak ia mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai dua jenis mawar ini..." katanya. "Tapi, sebagai orang Indonesia, dia juga menyukai bunga melati... Bahkan ia punya banyak 'pohon' melati di rumahnya..."

Aku berbalik. "Kenapa kau mengatakan itu, Mr. Andrewson?" tanyaku. Ia bangkit lalu ikut berbalik menghadapku. "Katakan, Mr. Ludwig..." berdeham, lalu melanjutkan, "apakah kau menaruh hati pada teman lamaku ini?" Aku tersentak. Matanya tidak lagi menyiratkan rasa tenang dan bersahabat, tapi protektif. "Atau..., kau memang sudah berhubungan dengannya?" tambahnya.

"Itu..., suatu hal yang privasi, tapi..., jika kau ingin mengetahuinya... Jika dibilang berhubungan..., memang belum..." Ia meninggal tepat saat ia menyatakan perasaannya padaku... "Tapi..., aku memang mencintainya, sejak kami masih duduk di bangku kelas 2 SMP..." lanjutku. Ia mengelus nisan kelabu itu.., lalu... "Berarti kita rival..."

"!"

"Meskipun mungkin ia lebih memilihmu..., aku..., tidak akan kalah... _Aku masih dan selalu mencintaimu..., Lintang..."__1_Walaupun tak tahu apa yang dikatakannya (pasti pakai bahasa Indonesia), aku tahu pasti kata-kata itu adalah kata-kata yang menunjukkan rasa sayang kita.

Ia berbalik, lalu menatap wajahku lekat-lekat. "If you want to take her, you must beat me first. Even if you already trained with military training, I will not lose. It is not the right time ..., especially in a place like this ... But then again ... I said, I'm not going to lose ..." Dan akhirnya ia berjalan melewatiku. Kata-kata tadi bukan sekedar perkataan biasa... tapi tantangan...

"Mr. Andrewson..." kataku sambil meliriknya dari sudut mataku. "Ich werde auch nicht von euch verloren gehen ..." Ia pun berjalan pergi. Aku berbalik lalu ikut meninggalkan tempat itu...

~ Satu tahun kemudian, Universität für Wissenschaft und Internationale Sprachen, Berlin, Jerman ~

"Mr. Ludwig!" seseorang memanggil namaku. Ternyata Mr. Elliot, salah satu dosenku. "Hm, What's wrong Mr. Elliot? Is there any problem?" tanyaku. Kulihat ia menggeleng "Not really..., well, you're a senior isn't it" Aku mengangguk. Ahh..., pasti tentang Ospek anak baru... Aduuh..., nambah lagi pekerjaanku... "I know it sir... I'll do it..." dan aku melengos pergi.

Siang ini, semua anggota mahasiswa senior rapat. "Well, tahun ini, kita, senior mahasiswa dari jurusan Sains harus ngerangkep Ospek anak-anak bahasa. Gara-gara mereka belum ngelantik anggota senior mahasiswa baru." Langsung semuanya ngeluh.

"Woy! Ngapain juga tuh anak bahasa? Biasanya duluan ngelantik senior yang baru..." kata seorang.

"Ho'oh..., kayak mikir kita nggak banyak kerjaan apa? Tu namanya tugas udah busuk numpuk di rumah nggak kelar-kelar... Kelar satu dikasih 2, kelar 2 dikasih 3, hadaah..." timpal yang lain. Hmm..., sebetulnya aku pun banyak kerjaan... Jurusan bahasa ya? Kau pasti jadi anak terpintar disini...

"Hey Lud! Kok bengong sih? Bantuin mikir dikit napa..." suara ketua mahasiswa senior. Aku mengangguk "Gimana kalo pake cara tahun lalu... Kita buat mereka gabung ma anak Sains, walaupun ospeknya kayak anak bahasa, tapi kita serempetin dikit kayak ospek anak sains. Jadi kita nggak usah mikir lama-lama. Aku harus pulang soalnya..., takut kakakku ngancurin rumah lagi..." kataku santai. Aku melihat dari sudut mataku bahwa yang lain udah cengo dan sweatdrop.

"Yaudah..., aku setuju ma Ludwig..." kata ketua mahasiswa senior. "OK, kita bubar..." dan berakhirlah rapat kali ini. _Lud! Pasti bisa! _Suaranya bisa kudengar. Hmm..., baiklah, baiklah...

"Bruder..., aku pulang..." tak ada jawaban. Ahh..., pasti pergi lagi sama si Francis dan Antonio. Lumayan..., rumah jadi aman dari pengacau-pengacau. Krriiing! Suara telepon berdering nyaring. "Halo?"

"_WEST!"_

"Ada apa, bruder?"

"_West, kamu bisa jaga rumah kan?"_

"Aduh, mendingan jaga rumah daripada jaga bruder..."

"_West nggak owesome ah!"_

"Ja, ja, aku bisa... Kenapa?"

"_Aku mau ke Indonesia..."_

"Was?"

"_Aku mau ke Indonesia..."_

"Indonesia? Ngapain kesana?"

"_Si Francis yang ngajakin... bentar kok..., cuma seminggu..."_

"Ja, ja... Yaudah..."

"_Makasih ya West!"_

"Hmm..." klik. Gagang telepon kembali ku letakkan di tempatnya. Sudah setahun... "Lin..." Aku memutuskan untuk menyibukkan diriku. Daripada ingat padamu lalu tidak ada satu pun pekerjaanku yang selesai. Namun entah kenapa, aku tidak bisa melupakan semua kejadian saat di Indonesia. Siapa Samuel Ashzreit Andrewson itu? Ada hubungan apa kau dengannya?

"_Iya deh! Nti aku kasih tahu jawabannya! Sono! Cepet kerjain tugasmu!"_

Ya..., semoga aku cepat mendapatkan jawabannya...

~Ospek Tahun Ajaran Baru~

"CEPAT! BERBARIS!" kataku berteriak lantang. Jadi ingat waktu jadi OSIS. Aku harus membariskan anak-anak baru itu... Saat ini pun begitu... Barisan yang tadinya tidak keruan pun langsung rapi. Yang pendek di depan, jarak satu sama lain pun tidak terlalu jauh dan tidak terlalu dekat. Baguslah...

Aku menoleh di samping kiri dan kanan. Semua telah berbaris rapi. "Ehem! Baiklah! Karena ketua mahasiswa senior berhalangan hadir, jadi saya yang akan mewakili beliau." Kataku memulai Ospek. "Selama 1 minggu, kalian akan di kenalkan pada dunia perkuliahan. Saya harap, **kami **harap, kalian semua mampu melewati ospek yang akan berlangsung. Kelas Sains, sanggup?!"

Serentak semua menjawab, "Sanggup!"

8 orang mahasiswa senior mengulangi lagi, "APA KALIAN SANGGUP?!"

"SANGGUP!"

Aku mengangguk. "Kelas bahasa, apa kalian sanggup?!"

"SANGGUUPP!" teriak mereka bersemangat.

"Baiklah, secara resmi, Ospek kali ini, saya mulai!"

Dan dimulailah ospek kali itu. Beberapa anak baru dari kelas bahasa menghampiriku. "Permisi! Bisakah kami minta tanda tangannya?" kata mereka bebarengan. Aku menggeleng kecil. Dasar..., "Kalau kalian mau, sebutkan nama dan kelas kalian. Saat satu orang berbicara, tidak boleh ada yang menyela, berbicara sendiri, dan lain-lain!"

Semua mengangguk. Setelah sesi perkenalan dan tanda tangan. Seorang menghampiriku. "Permisi kak! Saya dari kelas bahasa!" Aku mengangguk, namun tidak melihat wajahnya. "Sebutkan namamu dan kelasmu."

"OK! Aku dari kelas bahasa rusia, tapi aku juga ikut kelas bahasa spanyol, prancis, dan tentu saja jerman! Aku juga ikut kelas bahasa mandarin, dan jepang..." jawabnya dengan lantang. Aku menatapnya saat ia berkata, "Namaku Lintang! Salam kenal!"

.

.

.

Fin

.

.

.

A/N: Hehehehe, akhirnya saya buat 2 chapter! Karena author kangen temen author yang lagi sekolah di tempatnya Vash sih... Jadi menggalau bin menggamang gimana..., gitu... *gamparedpakesendal Lupakan curcolan saya... Ini masih TBC, tapi saya memutuskan untuk di Fin. Biar semua jadipenasaran. Nanti saya buatin sekuelnya. Tapi nti ya..., sabar..., orang sabar itu subur, subur itu makmur, makmur, itu bla bla bla bla bla

Pokoknya makasih aja yang udah mau mbaca chapter super gaje akibat kegalauan dan kegamangan dan keanehan dan de el el el elnya author ini. Saya S-BlAr, sampe ketemu lagi! Review-nya donnggg...


End file.
